The Biostatistics Core will serve as a resource and collaborator for all projects and pilots supported by the ADRC, and all other ADRC related research at Washington University except the research which is supported under the Program Project, Healthy Aging and Senile Dementia. In particular the Biostatistics core will consult on the statistical design of all projects and proposals and will consult on the applications of appropriate statistical methodological techniques for all analyses. Staff of the core will continue to be active collaborators in publications from all ADRC related research. The core will be responsible for collaboration in the design of all forms used and will maintain appropriate documentation including code books for all core forms. It will continue to maintain and further develop data entry/data management procedures which achieve the most cost effective computer utilization for the present and proposed studies, and will continue to enhance the administrative reporting of information from the data base. The staff of the core will work with investigators who are seeking to submit proposals in order to enhance the methodological and statistical integrity of the proposed studies. They will continue to work to enhance communication among ADRC investigators both at Washington University and through collaborations and electronic links with other Alzheimer investigators outside of the University. The staff of the core will also provide computer expertise, where appropriate, to facilitate the research, teaching and administrative roles of the other ADRC cores.